


Holes

by rainandasphalt



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Holes, Dia is Trout Walker and Ruby is the horse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Murder, Riko is Kissin' Kate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandasphalt/pseuds/rainandasphalt





	Holes

Everyone knew about Riko Sakurauchi’s spiced peaches. They were very sweet, just like the schoolteacher herself. Riko sold her peaches to many customers, but hey favourite was Onion Kanan. 

 

Onion Kanan was a sturdy-built, young woman. Her skin was a bit darker than the other townspeople in Green Lake, especially compared to the pale schoolteacher. Kanan loved spiced peaches, but she loved Riko more.

 

Often, the two of them would trade: peaches for services. Riko’s schoolhouse was old and weathered, so there were many leaks and cracks in the ceiling. Kanan promised to fix these in exchange for peaches. 

 

Their interactions started out too formal, too stiff. 

 

“Hello, Onion Kanan,” Riko would say. 

 

Kanan would smile at her and say, “Hey there, Miss Sakurauchi. What’s going on today?” Then Riko would tell her an issue with the building, and Kanan would reply with, “I can fix that.”

 

Over time, the women grew more comfortable with each other, and it began to show in their conversations. 

 

Riko watched happily as Kanan approached her. “Hello, Kanan,” she gushed. 

 

“Hey there, Riko. What'cha need today?” Kanan asked, with as casual a tone as ever. 

 

“Oh… Well, there's a broken window in the back. I've been meaning to take care of it…” Riko trailed off. 

 

Kanan smiled. “I can fix that.”

 

The window took a couple of hours. Riko watched the sun set over the lake, marveling at the pretty oranges and pinks and blues. She thought that her and Kanan were like a sunset, pink and blue. 

 

After the sky grew dark, Riko returned to the schoolhouse. She found Kanan in the middle of the room. 

 

“At this point, nothing else is broken,” Kanan said, looking up at the ceiling just to make sure. She turned around and walked toward Riko. 

 

Riko stayed silent for a moment, considering what Kanan had said. She was wrong, there was one more thing that needed aid. 

 

“Kanan, my heart is broken,” Riko whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. The other woman smiled softly and leaned in close. 

  
Before their lips met, Kanan whispered back, “I can fix that.”


End file.
